Modify Plants vs. Zombies/Gallery of mods
This gallery shows a multitude of mods in Plants vs. Zombies. To find out how to do this, see [[Modify Plants vs. Zombies|Modify Plants vs. Zombies]]. NOTE: All of these mods are unofficial, do not believe everything you see on this page is real. :Please read Project:User uploads before sharing your own images. Gallery Modified Mini-games Page.png|Modded Mini-games page Cobcannon hacked and modded.JPG|Modded Cob Cannons with different wheels Без име.png|The old Dancing Zombie and Giga Football Zombie (by King Raber) Bulgarian Flag Mod.png|Bulgarian flag mod (by King Raber) Cattail zen garden modded background.JPG|Zen Garden mod with Cattail Catapult zombie in i zombie hack and mod.jpg|I, Zombie mod using seed hack to get Catapult Zombie Pogo party pogozombie hacks modded.jpg|Modded Roof texture with hacked Pogo Zombies PvZ The "Snorkel-pult" mod|Animated Melon-pult mod Mod Mini-games.png|PC mini-games page with iOS, iPad and PS3 icons moddedloadingscreen.png|Modded the loading screen to make it this loading screen modded WoW.PNG|Loading screen modded to World of Warcraft wallpaper Suburban almanac Zombies WoW modded.PNG|Modded Zombies Suburban Almanac Suburban almanac Plants WoW modded.PNG|Modded Plants Suburban Almanac Suburban almanac index WoW modded.PNG|Modded Suburban Almanac index MyRoughModAttempt.JPG|Cattail and Cactus' tops swapped. Sun-shroom and Torchwood's bodies swapped. Cabbages are now silver coins and vice versa. All Sleeping Mushrooms.PNG|Mushrooms sleep regardless of time conditions Mod Survival.png|A modded Survival: Fog (Hard) by Freeze-o-Fire.png|A modded Survival: Roof (Hard) by Hoanganhminh Mod Puzzle.png|PC Puzzle Page with iOS and iPad icons Mod Survival2.png|PC Survival Pages with iPad icons YetI.png|Modded zombies File:Very_Basic_Design_Survival_Day.png|Basic painted area of Survival: Day Gargantuar vs all plants.png|Notice Flower Pots in water, Lily Pads in ground and lots of Gargantuars (actually normal Zombies) Not Zen Garden.png|What's wrong with the Zen Garden? Zomboss2.png|???????? chinesemod.PNG|Chinese mod http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZPk7Db0-cA IMG 1022.PNG|All normal Zombies replaced with the Dancing Zombie Hacked Image.png|Flying things? Also note the lack of Coffee Beans and waking mushrooms. Hacked Image2.png|Giga Zombies and black helmet Football Zombie Hacked Almanac.jpg|X'mas Almanac with Giga Zombies Hacked Bowling 2.jpg|X'mas Wall-nut Bowling 2. Note the Explode-o-nut is black Hacked CLYSE.jpg|X'mas Column Like You See'Em Hacked Zombotany 2.jpg|ZomBotany 2 in Pool Night Hacked Zombiquarium.jpg|Zombiquarium in a Fish Tank? Hacked I, Zombie Endless.jpg|Day I, Zombie: Endless Hacked Zomboss.jpg|Dr. Zomboss Battle in Roof: Day Zombatar_100.jpg|The old Dancing Zombie Zombatar Hacked_Plants.png|Note that this is Night level and Repeaters are Snow Peas and vice versa Image 2.png|Cockatiel in plants Image 7.png|Feather Cob Cannon bomb above a zombie on a modified terrain What happens when you Make The background Transparent.png|When you make the background transparent a hall of mirror effect/Motion blur effect will come up Endless2.jpg|Something to say with Dr. Zomboss Snorkelpult-mods.jpg|Snorkel-pult Cobcannon hacked and modded.JPG|What the f**k? Mod Mini-games.png|PC Mini-games page with IOS, iPad and PS3 icons Brainlover.png|B(rain)lover is here... bandicam 2012-08-13 13-56-02-240.jpg|Survival: Aquarium Disco and jackson.PNG|For those who are both a fan of disco and Michael Jackson... RotateMGPicandLawnStringsMiniGamesName.PNG|A modded mini-games page, with rotated image and LawnStrings name by Drek Pumpkin 2nd degrade in Last Stand mod.PNG|Pumpkin second degrade mod (note the Pumpkin at the bottom by Drek) ZomBotany2.png|ZomBotany 2, please read the note modlaststand.png|A modded Last Stand PvZ9.png|A Modded Last Stand. Melon-pult and Winter Melon became Nut-pults and Winter Nut, the Pool became frozen, and the other plants and zombies is modded. YodelingPea Almanac.PNG|Yodeling Pea This Guy Sucks.PNG|Onion replacing Garlic ProfWrightAlmanac.png|There is a new leader of zombies around... 2013-07-03_00001.jpg|Colonel-pult and changed seed packets Screwed.png|Sorry, I killed your Imp... Giga-Gargantuar.png|Giga-gargantuar's Almanac entry by editing LawnStrings.txt and using Cheat Engine PvZMod.png|Lily Pads on ground and Flower Pots on water. Also, Tangle Kelp on land and Potato Mine on water 2013-11-02_00017.jpg|''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' style PowerLilyandImitater.png|The Power Lily will not give you Plant Food.../''Plants vs. Zombies 2''-style Imitater Jetpack Zombie3.png|Uh.. Jetpack Zombie from Far Future? BRZZZZ.png|Barrel Roller Zombie (modded Zomboni) pultFamily.png|The new pult family Money-Pult.png|The Money-pult, by The M.E.O.W. King CATBOW DASHTAIL.jpg|Catbow Dashtail! (Cattail as Rainbow Dash) By Shadow Pea.png|Shadow Pea by Me Smash Modded.png|Me Smash Darkages! (by Hunter5897) ICmod.png| 's Blood-shroom mod Electric-Nut.png|Electric-nut by Hunter5897 Tall-Tronic.png|Tall-Tronic by Hunter5897 Light Dandelion.png|Light Dandelion (by Hunter5897) Party-Shroom.png|PARTY!! (by Hunter5897) WTD3.PNG|You lost in the Zen Garden!! Surfer as Dolphin Rider.png|Dolphin Rider as Surfer Zombie Orangepulto.o.png|Orange-pult (note the Dark Ages background) 11422865 1835521970007099 717002304 o.jpg|''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' mod hotrodchompermod.png|Hot Rod Chomper mod STARFRUIT.png|Ancient Egypt Starfruit PvZ 1 Roof as WW.png|Roof as Wild West mod (by ) PvZ 1 Fog as PS.png|Pirate Seas as Fog (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Pool as PS.png|Pirate Seas as Pool (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Night as Night AE.png|Ancient Egypt as Night mod (by Vebros) PvZ 1 AE as Day mod.png|Ancient Egypt as Day mod (by Vebros) PvZ 1 mini games modded.png|Survival and Mini-games mod (by Vebros) PVZ 1 Buttons modded.png|PvZ 2 Buttons mod (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Zombies Almanac modded.png|Zombies Almanac (by Vebros) PVZ 1 Plants Almanac modded - Peashooter.png|Plants Almanac (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Almanac modded.png|Almanac index (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Crazy Dave Modded.png|Crazy Dave mod (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Main Menu modded 2.png|Main menu mod (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Main Menu modded.png|Main menu loading mod (by Vebros) strawpult 1.png|Strawpult Almanac entry (modded Cabbage-pult, by ) strawpult 2.png|Strawpult out on the field (Strawpult by Camwood777) Bomb Zombie.png|Money Bag Zombie (Jack-in-the-box Version) 2-0.PNG|A second degraded Wall-nut in the Almanac entry Mod-0.png|Switched plants and some other things reanim files mod (by King Raber) Screenshots2.png|Turned plants into anime girls (By ShirakiinRirichiyo) Beta mower in final pvz1.png|Beta lawn mower mod by (link to download thread) redcabbage.png|Red Cabbage-pult coneheadALT.png|Conehead Zombie alternate design GigaBio.png|Another custom bio for Giga-gargantuar JackBio.png|Jack-in-the-Box Zombie in black coat + Custom biography PonchoScreenDoor.png|Screen Door Zombie wielding a Poncho Zombie's metal grating. BronzeBucket.png|Rusty/Bronze Buckethead. WinterMelon PvZMod.png|Winter Melon in PvZ2 Mod. Note that Ice-Shroom is now Iceberg Lettuce. Made by PvZ2 PAK Team. gigas.png|Giga Zombies Galore!